Chuck and Sarah's Wedding
by ForTheLoveOfCamelot101
Summary: In the episode Chuck vs the cliffhanger there was merely shown the vows and kiss of their wedding, this story shows what really happeed on their wedding day and how much of miracle it was that Chuck made it to his wedding day.
1. Chapter 1

Ellie Woodcomb was constantly rearranging the flowers that we're laid out on the wedding reception tables, _in the centre just seemed too normal and ordinary for a couple that we're the entire opposite of normal and ordinary, _she thought to herself. You would think that this was her wedding with how stressed she looked compared to the actual bride but in actual fact this was her brother's wedding and everything had to be as perfect as possible.

"Hey sis," Chuck Bartowski said to his sister as he entered the room completely dressed up for the very special day ahead of him. "Shouldn't you be helping Sarah get ready? There's only an hour left and I'm pretty sure that the C.A.T. Squad are driving mom crazy in there."

"I know but I just can't come to terms with you finally having someone," Ellie says not taking her eyes away from the flowers. "You know what? If these flowers don't give any inspiration they're going to be going down the drain!"

"Chill out already," Chuck says in his attempt to calm down his sister who looks as if she's about to go over the edge. "They're just flowers at the end of the day."

"No Chuck!" Ellie replies as she fails to contain her anger, "if the flowers aren't right then everything is going to be a disaster!"

"I'll sort them out," Chuck replies taking the vase of flowers out of his fretting sister's hand, "you need to go get ready."

"You better get them right, Chuck!" Ellie shouts before storming off to the dressing room where undoubtedly Chuck's bride waited.

* * *

"Carina!" Mary Bartowski shouted at her soon-to-be daughter-in-laws bridesmaid, "You are attending a wedding not a war you will not be needing twenty-seven knives hidden under your dress not forgetting the pistol in your purse!"

"You never know when I might need them,"Carina stated continuing to hide the knives. "Anything could happen at this wedding inparticular and I, for one, am not forgetting the 30ft rule."

Sarah laughed under her breath, Carina wasn't the only one armed as Sarah had made sure that she hid a knife in her high heels and a gun under her dress as well as asking Casey to carry a gun under his blazer. This was because that spy weddings had a knack of going wrong which usually ended up involving someone important (usually the bride) being in mortal danger and nothing to arm themselves with. Chuck, of course, wasn't even armed with a tranq gun, for Chuck's sake, she wanted everything to go perfectly.

The door of the dressing room opened and shut, and there stood a completely, not ready, maid of honour. Ellie had bags under her eys from lack of sleep as she had been up the last week stressing over Sarah's wedding whereas Sarah herself had been sleeping like a log.

"Come here, darling, let me get you all dressed up," Sarah watched as Ellie and Chuck's mom helped Ellie get ready, Sarh sometimes wished that she could have the same relationship with her mom but of course that could never happen, within ten minutes Ellie was as ready as the rest of them thanks to her mom. "There we go."

"You look beautiful Ellie," Sarah reassured her, "you need to not be as stressed, after all this isn't your wedding."

"I know but it has to be the perfect wedding for a perfect couple and I just can't help but feel like something is going to happen that will postpone it, like mine, or become completely cancelled." Ellie said having to sit down and take deep breaths. "Mom, you need to go and get Clara off Devon so that you can dress her."

"You just sit there and do not worry about a wedding that isn't your wedding," Ellie's mom reassures her before leaving to get Clara.

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror and for once in her life she didn't see someone who was preparing to capture and maybe kill the odd person but for once she sure herself as being beautiful.

"Chuck is going to get the shock of his life when he sees you walking down the aisle!" Zondra, another and final member of the CAT Squad.

* * *

Chuck had decided to just put the flowers in the centre, after all that's the only sensible place for them to go. A wave aof queasiness washed over Chuck as the realisation of it being his wedding day hit him and he closed his eyes until the wave disappeared but when he opened them he found himself still in the dark and it took him a few seconds to realise he was blindfolded. Just as he was about shout for help a peice of duct tape was placed over his lips and he was unable to be heard.

He felt a gun in between his shoulder blades and a female voice said in his ear, "You can forget about being rescued this time, Chuck Batowski."

Chuck recognised this voice, it was the voice of a woman he thought he knew and then was led to believe that he knew the truth, having let her escape instead of returning to jail, this voice belonged to someone on the run and that someone was Jill Roberts.


	2. Kung Fu

Jill Roberts, whatever could she want now, he set her free but yet again she has come back to haunt him and on one of the most important days of his life. Jill put slight pressure on the gun urging Chuck forward and she guided him out the fire exit telling him when to step up or down until they eventually reached a truck which she had stolen off a builder at a petrol station.

Jill guided him into the truck and buckled him in, she needed him and she needed to make sure he was safe, she walked around to the drivers side of the truck and got in a drove away from Burbank and Los Angeles altogether.

* * *

Morgan Grimes, the best man at his best friend's wedding, was beginning to panic as the groom (his best friend) was no where to be found. He began to ask all around and had asked nearly every single person in the wedding party. Morgan finally found Casey manning the girls' dressing room.

"Hey, Casey, we have a serious problem," Morgan began to explain. "And now I think about it I probably should've come to you first."

"Spit out, Grimes before I decided to beat it out of you," Casey stated adding his signature grunt on the end.

"Ok, no one has seen Chuck," Morgan said eagerly, "the last person to see him was Ellie in the wedding reception room, and I've just got this gut feeling that he's in major trouble."

"Your right me and Sarah will handle it you just stay in the church," Casey said to Morgan before entering the dressing room and informing Sarah of the situation.

* * *

Chuck, by this time, had been taken out of the truck and tied to a chair in an entirely abandoned shack, _This must be her hideout, _Chuck thought to himself as the blindfold came away from his eyes and the duct tape from his lips.

"There will be no use screaming for help in here," Jill said before Chuck could even think about shouting out. "We're in a forest on the suburbs no one will ever find is here."

"What do you want Jill?" Chuck said through gritted teeth, "I've given you freedom, and that's all I can give you. I've moved on, I have nothing else to give."

"But you do, Chuck," Jill said whilst pacing slowly in front of Chuck. "I never really wanted you to move on, I wanted you to come on the run with me, we can go wherever we wanted as long as you got us some clean identities."

"That's the problem, your way too late. I'm about to get married to the love of my life, and you can never make me leave her." Chuck stated.

"I have my methods," Jill said simply before reaching inside her pocket and placing a pair of intersect glasses over Chuck's eyes.

* * *

"They can't have gotten to far," Sarah said trying not to burst into tears as she say in the passenger seat.

Once being told of the disappearance of Chuck, Sarah, Casey and the CAT Squad had immediately piled into Casey's 1985 Crown Victoria armed and no idea where to go. Chuck had taken off his watch with it's tracker and replaced it with his dad's watch meaning they had no idea where he was.

"He's obviously been taken and he has no weapon and no intersect," Carina said pointing out the obvious. "He's doomed."

"Thanks for the support, Corinne," Sarah said sarcastically before bursting into tears over her missing fiance.

* * *

Numerous pictures soared before Chuck's eyes and after under a minute Chuck felt like he was all-powerful once again. Jill took the glasses from over Chuck's eyes,

"Jill," he said, "why do I know Kung Fu?"


	3. A New Wife

"You didn't really expect me to just run away and leave did you?" Jill asked Chuck but with no reply she continued, "I went straight to CIA headquarters, the security is pretty bad, I managed to get in and out with only a laser beam slightly burning my shin, I needed a way that I could blackmail the CIA into giving me back my job or at least letting me roam freely without fear of being hunted."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me," Chuck said puzzled at this unique theory of getting what you want.

"Let me finish," Jill said slightly aggitated with being interupted. "So I planned on breaking into headquarters to try and dig up something that they were trying to bury and I just so happened to come across the newest and most developed fileon their list 'The Inersect 2.5'. The newest in a long line of machines that can transport information into your mind without even learning it, all the goverments secrets locked inside one tiny computer. After a few minutes though I recognised he name of the computer and the name of one of the first intersects was stolen to be stored inside a human and that human just so happened to be you. So I snook inside the secret vault beside to the computer where I found a set of glasses, intersect glasses, so naturally I stole them =. By the way, I'm sorry about this . . ."

"What do you . . ." Chuck was interupted by a punch in the face by Jill and sat, still tied to the chair, unconsious.

* * *

"General Beckman, you have to understand how important Chuck is, even without the intersect," Sarah said into a screen in the middle panel of the car. "He is still a brillant spy."

"We are aware of this Agent Walker but we have bigger problems than simply your fiance going missing," General Beckman replied on the screen.

"Whatever could be bigger than Chuck?" Sarah asked exasperated, "And anyway he was taken he is not missing."

"We have no proof of this and a missing new intersect is alot bigger than Chuck, the intersect is not completely checked and if used on anyone they may suffer from long term memory loss and I really wouldn't want that to happen to anyone," Beckman said as her anger rose. "Now if you don't mind I need to go and check what secruity measures were tampered with and why it's gone."

"Wait," Casey said whilst still driving into nothingness. "Can't these two things be linked, Chuck was one of the first human intersects and perhaps they needed him for something."

"Hmmm," General Beckamn said as she thought about the idea. "Colonel Casey, that is an idea to consider but how this helps us is a completely different thing as without knowing where Chuck is, we can't find out who is behind it . And if we don't know who is behind it we can't get the intersect and without the intersect all our secrets are out in the world and anyone could stumble across them."

"Well, I'm not going to give up finding Chuck," Sarah announced. "He's my fiance and I can't do anything without him, I need him."

* * *

_Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree,_

_Merry merry king of the bush is he,_

_Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra_

_Gay your life must be._

_The song spun around and around in his head and Chuck pictured a small boy of about eight entering a cottage, at the cottage door he saw a man, a man of which he had no recollection of ever seeing before. The mailbox read 'Bartowski' the name rang a bell in his head but couldn't quite think where, he followed the boy inside the house to where there was a slightly older girl helping what seemed to be her dad (the man who was stood at the door only moments before) in the kitchen. Chuck was puzzled at where the wife or mum was in the family, this girl seemed to be far to younge to be making dinner alone, the boy started to help the girl despite being about eight and Chuck marveled at them as, by working together, they managed to make three course meal for their Sunday dinner._

Chuck awoke and was lying across a double bed with the duvet a pillows swung across the entire floor of what seemed to be a flat, he sat up and stretched before stepping off the bed, he was wearing casual clothes and remembered nothing of the night before or, for that matter, could barely remember where he was. There was a shower on in another room and so Chuck picked up a candlestick which was on a bedside table and walked slowly to the bathroom door, and out cam a woman with brown hair and blue eyes and she smiled when she saw Chuck which just puzzled him.

"Who are you?" Chuck asked.

"Oh stop messing around, how can you forget your wife?" the woman replied.

"Wife? I don't remember ever getting married," Chuck replied becoming even more puzzled by the minute.

"I'm not surprised you did have a few too many drinks at our wedding reception last night," the woman said, "but surely you can remember when you and I became husband and wife, remember? We're Jill and Chuck Roberts."

"Jill and Chuck Roberts?"


	4. Gone

**Hi, I'm QueenOfBuymoria and here is what's happening in the story so far . . .**

**Chuck was kidnapped by his ex-girlfriend and ex Fulcrum agent, Jill Roberts, just before his wedding to Sarah begun. Jill also stole the newest version of the Intersect that is possibly dangerous as it hasn't been professionally transferred onto the glasses. Jill then gave Chuck the Intersect but as it wasn't transferred correctly it causes him to have long term memory loss and Jill persuades him to believe that they are husband and wife.**

* * *

"I've just been told of possible sightings of Miss Jill Roberts and she may be staying at a temporary apartment in New York, according to the landlord she will be staying there until her and her husband board a plane, but she never specified which one and where too. I suggest that you follow her as your lead," General Beckman reported to the group in the car.

"It's bound to be her behind all of this," Sarah said angrily as she changed in the back seat with the CAT Squad as Casey just grunted before doing a u turn on a major road and driving to the coordinates which General Beckman emailed to them.

* * *

Chuck lay on the double bed in the single room apartment, staring up at the ceiling whilst Jill gathered up all of her things that lay everywhere around the room. Chuck still couldn't remember anything about this woman that stood in the room and claimed to be his wife.

"Jill?"

"Yes, Chuck," Jill asked but still continued gathering her stuff together.

"How did we meet?" Chuck asked, thinking that surely a story of their history would jog his memory.

"It was at Stanford university, you were studying Electrical Engineering and I was studying Biomedical Engineering, we started dating there," Jill explained. "But when you got kicked out we didn't see each other for a few years."

* * *

_"I don't get it, why did you do it, Bryce?" __Chuck heard himself say to a man who seemed to be about 21, he had brown hair that flopped about on his head, and his eyes were a pastel blue, "Why would you plant them papers?"_

_"It will all make sense to you eventually," the man (probably called Bryce) replied._

_The setting of a house seemed to change into the front garden of another house, but in the front garden was typical colledgers having fun, the occasionally game of ping pong as well as a few bottle of beers flung here and there, Chuck saw a man who resembled himself walk up to a girl who seemed to be a younger version of Jill._

_"I was wondering whether we could give it another shot, I never would even think about stealing them papers, you can believe me right?" he heard himself say, "Perhaps we could talk over coffee or something."_

_"I don' think so," Jill replied and then a different girl came up to her and said simply,_

_"She with Bryce Larkin now, so move on and go back to your nerd herd desk."_

* * *

"Whose Bryce Larkin," Chuck asked Jill as he mulled over these two different things he saw. "He went to Stanford with us."

"Yes but that's it, no one important," Jill said tensing at the sound of Bryce Larkin's name.

"You went out with him, you went out with him before I had chance to get you back," Chuck said picking up details from what must have been flashbacks.

"Well, yes but remember we all forgot about it and we got our own private wedding," Jill said swiftly trying to change the subject. There was a sudden screech of tyres outside the apartment block and bothe Chuck and Jill went to the window and peered out, they were on the sixth floor so they could see pretty clearly, Chuck felt Jill tense up beside him as the people in the truck stepped out. "We need to go, now."

"What?" Chuck said as he watched Jil pack the last few things into her suitcase and zip it up. "Why? Who are they and what have they got to do with us? Answer me, Jill. I'm confused."

"That is Sarah Walker and John Casey, you were a temporary mission and now they have been ordered to kill you, they are part of NSA and CIA," Jill explained, rushing about for two passports which she had on the bedside table. "You need to understand that no one is safe, you can only trust me and that's why we're moving to England."

Chuck nodded and helped Jill with her suitcase as they exited the apartment room.

* * *

Sarah and Casey asked the CAT Squad to stay in the car to prevent causing to much disruption, (they hadn't realised, at this time, how loud the tyres had screeched), and they rushed in with there guns hidden.

"Could you tell us where Miss Jill Roberts is staying," Sarah said hurriedly. "We're federal agents."

"Certainly, she's in room twenty-one on level six," The receptionist said after tapping a few keys on the keyboard of the computer in front of her.

Sarah, decided to race up the stairs whilst Casey went up in the lift, supposedly blocking off any way of exiting the building. Sarah reached level six first and ran down the corridor to room tweny-one and found the door wide open and there seemed to be no trace of Chuck or Jill in the room, a grunt was heard in Sarh's right ear and Casey had caught up with her.

"They're gone."


	5. The Escape

Chuck and Jill, together, boarded the plane to London, they took there seats, surprisingly, in first class. A group of what seemed to be a Fencing Team saddled over to the bar as soon as they boarded which made Chuck chuckle under his breath.

"In order to get away from everything we need new identities, they store these in MI6 Headquarters, identities made so that people can get a clean break in case they may be ex-spies or something like that, your going to have to use the intersect in order to attain these but it's the only way to escape Casey and Walker," Jill explained under her breath to avoid being overheard. "Are you prepared for it?"

"I think so," Chuck said whilst still chuckling at the fencing team as they took many shots before the flight had even took off.

"What's so funny?" Jill asked slightly confused at Chuck's sudden laughter.

"The fencing team are always so funny in first class."

* * *

_"How about we try and guess why everyone is aboard this plane?" asked a girl in Chuck's ear. "Ok, what about that load of lads over there, Stag Night?"_

_"No, definately, colledge fencing team," and Chuck and this woman laughed and there focus moved on to a muscled man_.

_The setting of First Class changed to the luggage holdall of a plane and Chuck seemed to be lyind in something like a coffin, it opened and a voice in his ear said,"Scream like a little girl, he'll go easier on you then."_

_Chuck indeed screamed like a little girl and the man went for a punch._

* * *

"You said they were in there room," Sarah said trying not to loose her temper.

"They were," the receptionist said slightly scared as she noticed the gun that Sarah was armed with. "I'll check the CCTV of floor six and that will be as much as I can help you with."

"They exited as you were in reception via the fire exit steps which are located at the end of every corridor in the building. These shouldn't have been used especially in these circumstances," the recptionist explains as she watches the CCTV.

Sarah takes a glance at the screen and she watches as her husband and Jill exit the room with a single suitcase, but after watching it for the third time she notices Jill drop a piee of paper before exiting the building. Sarah notices this and hopes for it being some clue as to where they are going and rushes back up to the sixth floor to investigate the area in which Jill dropped the paper. She scavenges the area and eventually finds the piece of paper, which is addressed particularly to her,

_Sarah,_

_I've got him now and there's no way that he'll ever let you take him back._

_Jill and Chuck Roberts_

Tears fill Sarah's eyes as she rereads the note again and again and again, surely this can not be happening to her on her wedding day.

* * *

The time on the plane seemed to take hours and hours and by the time they got into London Chuck wanted to stretch his legs more than anything in the world but he had a mission to take part in and he was determind to complete it. Jill called for a taxi and they were going to stay in a hotel for a few nights until the mission was completed. The hotel room was a simple room, it had a big duvet on a king size bed as well as a big television not forgetting the simple en-suite that was also in the hotel.

Chuck and Jill barely spoke at all before the time came for Jill to brief him on the mission, the mission that could go wrong at any point. Jill lay out several blueprints of the MI6 head quarters across the bedspread, she marked several lines on them and linked them together at a centre point labelled ' The Ark '.

"The Ark is where all the blank identities are kept," Jill explains. "You will be entering through a fire exit on the southeast side, I will be supposedly attempting to enter the headquarters with a fake identity which should cause a ruckus and allow you to get further into The Ark. You will follow the corridor to the west and it should take you directly to the Ark."

"Won't there be high security measures blocking access to the Ark?" Chuck questions trying to memorize the plan.

"You don't think I put that intersect in your head for nothing, did you?" She replies as if the answer was so obvious the question should never have been asked. "They'll be things like lasers and sensors and guns that automatically fire the second that you walk by. But you should be fine."

"I _ should _ be fine?" Chuck said, now beginning to get slightly worried about how well this plan might go.

"Just don't think, just act," Jill said whilst storing away the blueprints. "You'll be okay."

* * *

Sarah, Casey, Morgan and the CAT Squad, had been in Castle for over five hours now and still none of the ideas they had thought of would give a definite answer of where they had travelled to. They knew which airport they had boarded the plane but it was which plane they had boarded that was the problem, it took at least two hours to discover the airport and when they had searched the place they could see no trace of them and the hour that they suspected they would've arrived at the airport the CCTV was lost for at least three hours. Even narrowing the hours down that they were there still left them with just over ten possible planes that they could've boarded.

"You know if Chuck were here he could hack into each airplanes very own CCTV, I mean surely there would be one particular airplane that would've had there CCTV cut off so that would lead to the plane which they would've boarded," Morgan states as he sits at he table in Castle. "If only it wasn't the best member of the Nerd Herd to go missing."

"That's it, Morgan I think you have actually had a good idea, I can't believe I didn't see it before," Sarah says as she gets up from her chair and walks over to the computer. "You see, we did actually manage to get into nine of the thirteen CCTV cameras on the planes but the four that weren't accessible were heading, here."

"The capital of England," Casey says, "London."


End file.
